


The Eyes Of Clowns

by hawkingbishop



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkingbishop/pseuds/hawkingbishop
Summary: Eleanor and Tahani are trying to get intimate when something interrupts them...





	The Eyes Of Clowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dayna_Jurgens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayna_Jurgens/gifts).



Tahani lifted Eleanor’s shirt just enough to reveal her stomach. She knelt down and started kissing it. Planting kisses in a circular pattern, around the belly button and going out from there.

Eleanor closed her eyes and put her hands on Tahani’s head. She caressed her hair as she sighed breaths of pleasure.

Eleanor opened her eyes as Tahani made her way up toward her breasts. As she did she saw the wall of clowns and shook with disgust.

“What is it darling?” Tahani asked as she looked up at Eleanor. She put her arms around Eleanor’s midsection and pulled her a little closer.

Eleanor looked down and smiled. She moved her fingers through Tahani’s hair, going from her hairline to the back of her head. She then softly pulled Tahani’s head up. Tahani slowly stood up, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Finally they were at eye level. Eleanor kissed Tahani gently and then turned her head toward the wall. “That. I can’t get it on with these creepers watching. They give me the heebie jeebies.

Tahani chuckled. “Oh honey, I’m sorry. Here…” She stood up completely and walked over to the wall.

Once there she tried taking one of the paintings down, but found they were affixed to the wall securely. “Bullocks.”

“Yeah, I already tried that babe.” Eleanor said as she walked to meet Tahani.

"They’re like bolted to the wall, and watch this.” Eleanor grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it into the painting.

“What the bloody hell?” The painting was unharmed. “That’s impossible.” 

Eleanor shrugged. “Yeah. Welcome to The Good Place. Or as I like to call it ‘the Weird Place With Creepy-ass Clown Paintings and Tons of Frozen Yogurt Stores.”

Tahani laughed. “Yes. Quite odd…”

She put her arms on Eleanor’s shoulders and caressed her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

Eleanor closed her eyes and sighed again.

“There. Just keep your eyes closed.”

“I don’t know if I can. How about a blindfold?” Eleanor asked as she attempted to copy Tahani’s affections, but falling short (pun intended) and having to rub her cheeks with her thumbs.

“Ooh, kinky! Let’s try it!”


End file.
